


暖冬

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: For Haytham's birthday.





	暖冬

卧室里黑沉沉的。壁炉不知多久之前熄灭了，初冬的严寒渗入室内，呼吸有白气。康纳关上门，脱下鞋袜，赤脚踩着长绒地毯来到床边，掀开厚重的床帏，爬到床中央。床上覆盖着一整张棕黑色的毛皮，来自他两年前猎到的一头熊，熊皮下面是毛毯和丝绸的羽绒被。他掀开毛毯的一角，几绺灰色的长发露出来，他把手指伸进这微凉的发丝里，向下抚摸，触到脖颈处温热的皮肤，他的手掌张开，握住后颈揉了揉。

“父亲。”

蜷缩在层层覆盖物下面的人没有反应。

康纳拉开羽绒被，看到了海尔森的鼻梁和紧闭的眼睛。空气阴冷，他的父亲轻轻吸了口气，把脸埋进枕头，想要缩回被子里。康纳捧住海尔森的脸颊，阻止了他的动作，用拇指轻轻拨弄他的睫毛。

“对不起，我应该早点来的。”他柔声说到，亲亲海尔森的鼻梁。

海尔森轻轻哼了一声。

他们懒洋洋地吻了一会儿，康纳循着脖子的线条，埋进海尔森散发香气的颈窝。他的手伸进被子里，抚上被睡衣包裹的身体，摸摸明显有些发胀的胸部，继续向下，海尔森一动不动地任由他抚摸。年轻人的手掌温暖又坚定，让他感到很舒服。两根手指浅浅塞进湿软的肉穴，轻轻揉，这副敏感的身躯很快因为动情而燥热起来，一次柔和的高潮随即袭来，他难以自抑地呻吟出声，大腿紧紧夹住康纳的手腕。 

康纳把手指抽出来，放进嘴里舔舐。海尔森捏着羽绒被的边缘，轻轻喘息，他的情欲远远没有解决，直白的欲望和困倦让他有种懵懂的神色。

康纳很快脱掉衣服，掀起被子的一角，发情期的气味一下子涌出来——omega的香气，汗味，还有产道分泌的润滑液体的独特香味，让人头晕目眩，他再也把持不住，只想马上跟爱人肌肤相贴。

冷空气让海尔森发出微弱的抗议，但年轻人滚热的皮肤很快安抚了他，康纳笼罩在他上方，没完没了地吻他，吻他的下巴和脖子，咬他的气味腺和胸口，用两只强壮的手捏住他的膝盖，强硬地分开他的大腿，埋头在他的腿间，像一头公狼一样嗅他的阴部，然后占有了他。被进入时，海尔森咬住自己的手背，康纳捉住他的手腕，按在床上，俯身跟他接吻。年轻人稍微用力顶胯，他又高潮了，眼角冒出水汽，下身的小嘴饥渴地吮吸那根让他愉快的东西。羽绒被把寒冷隔绝在外，他哭喘着，承受着年轻alpha给予的强烈愉悦，淹没在滚烫的体温里。

结束之后，康纳平复着呼吸，爱怜地舔去海尔森眼角的泪水。他改换了姿势，让精疲力尽的omega半卧在自己身上，用羽绒被、毯子和熊皮稳妥地包围住他们两人。海尔森在他怀里动了动，找到了最喜欢的姿势——伸出一只手覆盖住他的胸肌，脑袋枕上他的肩膀。

康纳反复抚摸海尔森犹在颤抖的身躯，像安抚一只猫，直到他平静下来，呼吸均匀，沉沉睡去。康纳也闭上了眼睛，他有些疲惫了，但又舍不得就这样睡着，房间里很冷，或许窗边的水壶已经结冰了，可是床上很暖和，海尔森的身体沉甸甸地压在他身上，结实又温暖，令人安心。海尔森的发情期会再持续大约一天，他们还有一天的时间，用来赖床、拥抱、做爱，毫无保留地宣泄对彼此的爱意，什么都不用理会。

待会儿应该点着壁炉，拿些食物和水来。康纳这样想着，缓慢地沉入了梦乡。

END


End file.
